


The Spideriest Spider

by Kuroda_Kumiko



Category: Owlboy (Video Game)
Genre: And Geddy's just a sweetheart., And so far no one else has., Because I can., Gen, M/M, Potential spoilers regarding Twig I guess?, Twig is a bouncy bundle of joy., i love them okay?, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroda_Kumiko/pseuds/Kuroda_Kumiko
Summary: After Geddy's saved everyone from the Dreadnought and they're back in Vellie, he decides he needs to apologise to a certain spider friend. He was a jerk and that's not okay.





	

 

 

                                                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Wake up soon, Otus..." Geddy sighs to himself, stepping outside of Otus' residence. Alphonse is nearby, performing upkeep on his musket.

"Ah. Master Geddy. How is Master Otus fairing?" The automaton glances up from his work, concerned.

"He's still pretty out of it... But then Otus always did like sleeping."He jokes, trying to lighten the tension.

"I see... Well. No matter how he likes to slumber, I do hope he wakes soon."

"Yeah, me too..." Geddy nods, fidgeting a little. "Hey, um. Is that spider guy still here? I kind of owe him a, uh... Yeah..." He trails off, a bit sheepish.

"Twig? Yes, I believe so. He'd gone upstairs, last I saw." Alphonse gestures to the stairway to the right of the house, nodding knowingly.

"Ah. Cool." He sighs in relief, looking up to the stairs to see if Twig is visible from this side. "Thanks, Alphonse. Could you keep an eye on Otus for me please? Just for a few minutes?"

"Yes, of course. Take your time, Master Geddy." He nods, putting his musket away and starting to head inside while Geddy makes his way up to the plateau.

Twig's sitting with his legs between the railing and his bag beside him, looking out into the distance. The sound of footsteps has him turning him head and he starts to raise a hand in greeting, only to stop when he realizes that it's not Alphonse. "Sir Greensa--...Er. I mean. Geddy, right?" He smiles awkwardly, trying not to seem as nervous as he really is.

"Right. And you're Twig?" He sits down next to him, taking off his hat and turning it over in his hands.

"That's me. The best, most bonafide spider ever!" He laughs, kicking his feet out over the edge.

"Yeah, um. Look. I owe you an apology. What happened in Mesos was... I was angry. I was mad about what happened in...In Advent and I. I just wanted someone to take it out on. You were the most convenient person at the time, but it wasn't your fault... It was wrong of me to do that to you. So I'm sorry." He rambles on, not looking over at Twig. He's just a little afraid of seeing his reaction.

Twig listens patiently to the apology, a little surprised that he's even bothering to be honest. "You didn't need to apologize... I understood why and everything. Thanks though. It means a lot that you did." He hums, more subdued that usual. "I'm sorry too though. I really didn't know what was going on, but I probably should've, you know? I guess I got too caught up in having friends around for once. Even if Dirk wasn't _really_ my friend."

"That wasn't your fault. He tricked you. Took advantage. Though you probably should've been paying more attention, yeah." He agrees, pulling his hat back on.

"My bad~." He laughs it off, not wanting things to get any more depressing than they already are.

"Hah. Yeah, your bad." Geddy huffs in amusement, shaking his head. "You know, I've been wondering... How did you know to come back for Otus when that snake monster showed up?"

"Come back? I never left! I was totally following you guys around the whole time! Taking out monkeys left and right! Pchoo, pchoo~!" He grins, miming throwing a ball of web.

"What, seriously?" He laughs, a hand over his mouth. "I'm surprised. We didn't see you at all."

"I'm just that good!" Twig brags, proud of himself. "I kinda forgot that you guys didn't know I was there though. Whoops~."

"Oh... Thus the whole 'great team' thing, huh?" He winces, chewing at the inside of his cheek. "Well... I didn't get to see you guys working together when you were on the Dreadnought, but. I guess since you're all still in one piece, you really must've been a great team."

"Eheh. Thanks! I did my best! No pirates were gonna mess with us!" He grins, feeling his face go hot under his face paint at the praise. He's _really_ glad he's wearing it right now. "You know. Besides Alphonse."

"Pff. Besides Alphonse, yeah." He smiles, wondering how he ever could have thought that someone like this wanted to hurt anyone.

"Alphonse is cool. Even before he stopped working with the pirates he was always nice to me. Dirk kept trying to steal my hood and Alphonse made him stop." He hums, adjusting said hood at the mention of it.

"That was nice of him... Um. You're. Not really a spider, right?" Geddy asks hesitantly, curious but not wanting to offend.

Twig tenses at the question, eyes widening. He deflates a moment later, leaning forward to rest on his arms atop the edge of the railing. "...No. Not technically, I guess." He mumbles, pouting a little now. "But I want to be. It's cooler than being a stickbug and. I don't feel as, you know. Uncomfortable. When I'm dressed up."

"Huh... Well. I'd say you know best. It's your own species, right? If you say you're a spider, then you're a spider." Geddy nudges at him, trying to raise his spirits.

"It is my own species. I totally would!" He says as if he's just realized this, perking up substantially. "I'm the most spideriest spider there ever was or will be!" He laughs, triumphant. Take that, Pa!

"Heh. Yeah, you're definitely something alright." Geddy can't help grinning as he pushes himself up to his feet. "Well, it was nice talking to you. But I think I should get back inside and check on Otus. I told Alphonse I wouldn't be long."

"Oh! Yeah, okay! You'll let us know when he wakes up, right?" Twig smiles up at him, practically bouncing.

"Yeah, of course! We've still got a lot to do after all." He promises, waving as he heads down the stairs.

Twig watches him go, his smile softening. Once Geddy's out of sight, he lays on his back and looks up at the clouds and the shapes they make. He's feeling pretty hopeful. Maybe this time things will work out and he can have some real friends for once.

 

                                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and there's probably not gonna be more. If someone feels like continuing, _please_ do so. And then link it to me so I can greedily devour it. Because my god, do I need more of this.  < ((( . ^ )) >;;


End file.
